


The Ink In My Veins 血中之墨

by Virgil (alucard1771)



Category: True Detective
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alucard1771/pseuds/Virgil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rating: NC-17<br/>Fandom: True Detective<br/>Relationship: Martin Hart/Rust Cohle/Martin Hart<br/>Tags: 坎坷发展中的关系，暴力、粗口和性<br/>原地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/1224295<br/>授权：有</p><p>梗概：Rust盯着自己手里的血，思考着枪伤的三大死因。可他并不畏惧。<br/>【20170402二次校对完毕】</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ink In My Veins 血中之墨

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Ink In My Veins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224295) by [Antecanis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antecanis/pseuds/Antecanis). 



> 作者言：总之：对不起！（但是这俩继续发展前总得发生点啥，不是么？）

 

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
  
    Rust盯着自己手里的血，思考着枪伤的三大死因。但他并不畏惧。  
  
     _第一，中枢神经系统被摧毁。如果大脑的某部分，确切地说，延髓部分，不再正常工作，它——你的大脑——将无法向身体各部分发出指令，你会瞬间死亡。这大概是三种死法里最愉快的一种。_  
    他早就丢掉了对死的恐惧。女儿的离世，加上后来的缉毒任务，从他身上剥夺了这种感觉。那些日子里，关于正义的想法都扭曲了，他非常确信自己会在卧底任务结束前就变成一具尸体。他甚至渴求死亡。然而每每濒于生死边缘，他依然会奋力挣扎求生——好吧也许没那么奋力。无数次被死的阴影层层围困，却依然没有选择放手，不是因为他还留有什么求生意志，也不是因为命运的安排——让命运见鬼去吧——那只和磨难有关，Rust思忖着。他还没有受够磨难带来的苦痛，所以他必须活得更久些。  
    关闭对恐惧的感知，也意味着关闭关心他人的能力，至少这是Rust的想法。可为什么他的双手仍会颤抖？为什么他的胃仍在为恐惧，那该死的恐惧，搅拧成一团？  
     被转至谋杀小组时他更乐意一个人单干：独自浸泡在人类行为无尽的可怖感中。是的，他知道自己擅长这个。尽管缺乏必要的社交技能，他依然擅长这个。  
  
     _第二，休克与疼痛。当躯体陷入休克，一切必要的生存机能都被迫停止，比如在大量失血时显得尤为重要的，心跳。_  
    Rust的视觉再度失控。他的凝视从沾满鲜血的双手漫步到缀满微小星光的夜空，视野愈发昏暗，直到头顶仅剩一片漆黑的虚空。他想起几小时前，那儿还是带着点蓝色甚至蓝绿色的天空。盯着那层黑暗，他试图吼出心底使人头晕目眩的恐惧。紧握方向盘的动作令他的指节泛白，仿佛生命尽数依附在上面。然而事实并非如此。  
    缓缓地，街灯的光亮也开始离他远去，只留下车前灯照着一小块区域来让Rust看清并做出反应。拜托，他想着，也许还大声说了出来。他向挡风玻璃靠得更近，全神贯注。还不到时候。现在决不能撞车。不。换成随便哪个独自开车的日子都行，无所谓，只要不是此刻。  
    这就是所谓的恐惧吗？这是否证明了他其实从未丧失关心的能力？他感到自己的前额布满了细密的汗水。见鬼。  
    不，Rust不畏惧死。但还有事令他焦虑不已。还有事他不愿再度经历。他本就不必再度经历，因为他觉得世上没有人，没有任何一个，会再次接近他。毕竟总有那么几号人，老是噩运缠身，而这个世界就是这么运作的。地球上也存在着黑洞，只是它们的引力吸走的不是物质，是希望。  
    “轮到的应该是我。”他仿佛在陈述某种事实，语气却无法保持平日的波澜不惊。他重重地吞咽着，低沉而沙哑地重复：“坚持住，Marty。听见没？Marty？”  
  
     _第三，失血，或是血压下降。人体需要血液将氧气输送至全身，若失血过多亦会导致死亡。_  
    顾不上看路的迫切需要，他扭头去看他瘫坐在副驾驶的搭档。对方闭着眼，全身松弛。那让他看上去年轻不少，Rust这么想着，Marty更年轻的形象让他的胃拧成一个结。他的搭档脸色苍白，流出的血迹弄污了Rust的车。子弹射中了他的腹部——Rust知道数据：头部和躯干是人体最脆弱的部分，但受伤的严重程度则取决于多个方面，比如枪支和子弹的型号，比如速率、质量和弹道轨迹。好的方面是，Marty此刻失去了意识，那总好过清醒着忍受剧痛的折磨——但那也可能意味着他的胃破裂了，那将是极其疼痛而迅速的死法。Rust见过，甚至造成过。他听说这和中了响尾蛇毒无异，因为毒物对胃的破坏几乎一模一样。这些事盘旋在他脑中，他控制不住地计算着Marty失血的量。随后，像是要摆脱这些，他缓缓地摇了摇头，再度看向道路。一滴汗水划过他的太阳穴，循着他面上坚硬的线条落了下来。  
    “坚持住。”他重复着，常人听来沉着的声音，早已达到他自己界定的“不安”的标准，“坚持住，Marty。”视线回到街头，他抓着Marty的手，对方的十指松松地悬垂在他身旁。赶往医院的全程，Rust一直没有放手。  
  
  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
  
    没错，Rust Cohle畏惧死亡。  
    恐惧从他内里的虚空缓缓上升，像是日复一日不断显现的旧时阴影。卧底的日子里他曾多次遇险，可事实从不像这样出现。  
    他怕的不是自己的死，当然不是。  
    他以为这件事再也不会在他身上发生了：失去某个他真正关心的人，再一次。他以为世界和他，早已被一层黑幕所阻隔。尽管这疼痛无比，却是疯狂和自虐外唯一能保证自身存活的必要手段。他的确相信他说过的那些话，那不只是人们以为的说说而已。他的体内盘踞着真切的黑暗，充填着记忆和人性的可怖，注满药物浇灌出的梦魇、失眠和仇恨。Marty是那群可悲的家伙中的一个，也同样自欺欺人地活着，Rust这么想着，不明白为什么自己的内心还在试图证明他并不关心他的搭档。他关心，他早就不再否认。而恐惧当着他的面哈哈大笑，像个恶魔。Rust等待着，坐在Marty床边，试着弄清自己心里到底在想些什么，试着理解那个事先就预演好的，混合了虚无、情感、恐惧和黑暗的漩涡。和往常一样，Rust的问题并不是出在他欠缺的感知上。 _情况其实正好相反。_  
    Marty没提他注没注意到醒来时Rust正抓握着他的手。他只是不同以往地沉默着。也许，Rust想着，也许是因为Maggie，那女人对自己腹部中枪住进医院的丈夫无动于衷。当然，她来过两回，一次带了孩子，那时Marty看上去好了些，可她全程显得冷淡、拘谨，没待多久便离开了。  
    出院后，Marty问Rust，能否在他的公寓待上几日，直到一切回归正常。Rust没有回应，只是深吸一口烟，甚至没有看向他的搭档。  
    有时，坐在公寓的地面上，点燃另一根烟，Rust会这么想：人需要疼痛。这与受虐倾向无关，疼痛是人自我救赎的绝佳途径。黑暗在心中经年累月地生长，想要根除绝无可能；罪恶如墨般在血里奔流，书写着人的堕落故事。一切都渗入了血液：曾经做过的，或是试图反复去做的，一切的一切，全部昭然若揭。这就像是某种秘密规则，某种他无法逃离的规则。该死。他的确在意。但那意味着他将再一次，然后一次接一次地失去，意味着他将再次陷入那恶心的“爱”中去。这是一个无尽的环。而实际上，人们并不善变。  
  
  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

 

    他们打了一架。Marty醉了，两人都因为顿悟挫败不已：现实生活根本和他们的预期天差地别。Rust挣扎在自己的意识里——即使是他笃信的虚无，也无法完全阻碍他再度向往正常生活。无论他多么轻视这可悲的狗屎，那依然写在他的需求里无法更改。  
    而Marty则为妻子的离去感到愤怒，他的生活变得七零八落。  
    “滚你的，Cohle。”Marty骂道。Rust不记得自己说过任何挑衅的话语，可他说过什么也许已经无关紧要了。Marty对他长期以来那套糊里糊涂的诡异说辞彻底失去了耐心。  
    “如果你闭嘴，别把你自己的悲剧怪到别人头上，会对我们俩都有好处。听着，自我反省是——”  
    “滚·你·妈·的。”Marty又说了一遍，强调着每个音节。他们靠墙坐在Rust的公寓里。天色愈发黯淡，可谁都没想着把灯打开。Marty抿了口威士忌，用手背擦了擦嘴。  
    有那么一会儿，一切都浸泡在静默里。Rust掏出烟，看着烟气打旋、上升，又消失。他再度开口，平静而沙哑：“一切都会归于尘土。你知不知道我们身上的任何一个细胞的存在，都是因为星团相撞？超新星创造了已知的92种元——”  
    瞬间的狂怒中，Marty一把扯住对方的领子。他逼得很近，膝盖抵住地面，Rust却并不为他的怒气所动。“闭上你的破嘴，Cohle。我不想听那些压抑的鬼话，你他妈听明白了吗？你以为自己聪明得无所不知，但你不是，懂吗？”  
    “你喝醉了。你应该在我做出回应前放开我，伙计。还有，准确地说，scio me nihil scire.*这是拉丁——”  
    就在Marty即将一拳招呼上他的脸时，Rust逃脱了紧握，还让Marty反向倒回了地面。他一直忍着没对他搭档的近身格斗技能嗤之以鼻，但既然Marty已经醉成了这样，一招放倒对方，膝盖顶上手腕，坐在身上使他动弹不得简直易如反掌。  
    “她不会回来了，Marty。”Rust说着，觉得自己同时像个虐待狂和受虐狂。他看得见搭档眼里的愤怒和绝望。  
    “操。你。”Marty啐了一口，在Rust的禁锢下胡乱扭动，“我不需要你来搞乱我的生活。不需要。”  
    那听起来毫无说服力，Rust最终放开了手，起身去摸他的烟。“去睡一觉，Marty。”他转身，明明白白地说着。可是Marty的愤怒尚未平息，他从后方抓住了Rust，一使劲把两人同时拽倒在地。他们互相角力了一会儿，结果拗成了和先前几乎一模一样的姿势。只不过这一回Marty占了上风，视图把Rust摁在铺着地毯的地面上。Rust自然可以轻易地翻盘，但他玩厌了这种无聊的游戏。  
    “你在我车后奄奄一息时，我以为你死了——”  
    “我不想听你废话，Rust。”Marty哼了一声，依然因为先前的小小缠斗呼吸粗重。  
    “那时天色越来越黑。一个虚无的大洞在我眼前敞开，带着过去的记忆向我走来，继续着那个我不知不觉间让自己陷入的圈——”  
    似乎只是为了让他闭嘴，Marty用唇堵上了Rust。Rust没有动，既不躲开，也不回应。  
    Marty抓着他的头发把他拉起来，放开他的唇，只是把头静静埋进Rust的肩窝，吻咬着那个区域，在晒得微黑的皮肤上留下鲜明的痕迹。“Marty——”  
    “闭嘴——”Marty凑近Rust的耳廓，用气声再度申明主张。随后，像是想到了什么，他看着对方躺在身下，眼中只剩黄昏投下的阴影。“你想让我停手，Rust？是吗？”  
    片刻间，沉默再度降临，这一次气氛并不是完全的尴尬。最后，Rust摆脱了Marty，站了起来，双手搓揉着自己的脸。  
    “操。”Marty喃喃着也站起身。他蹒跚着走向客厅，但没走多远，一只手从后方抓住了他，逼得他不得不转了回去。和因为修剪草坪而和Rust起争执的那天一样，角色似曾相识地转换了。Rust甚至穿着和那天一模一样的紧身背心。紧接着他被摔在了墙上——也许会有一顿拳头，或者更多的神经病说辞，他等待着——  
    但他什么都没预料到。Rust吻上了他，混合着烟草和某些Marty辨别不出来的味道。他不关心。他把Rust拉得更近，紧紧攥住对方的衣服和头发，试着抓住这个无论他多么用力都从来把握不住的人。但他和Rust都知道，这么做也是徒劳的。  
    Marty的双手把Rust的背心从皮带中解出来扯过头顶。有那么几秒。他们互相瞪视着对方，绝望，呼吸沉重，或许再过几秒他们会双双停手，但在摆脱这没来由的渴望前，他们再度厮扭到一起，更加凶狠地压迫对方。  
    Rust的双手游走在Marty衬衫下的每一处，最终停下来，一只手回到颈上，另一只埋入发间。亲吻和吮咬的间隙，他们只为换气而暂时中断，那些交融的气息颤抖着，充满狂乱与绝望。  
    Marty记不得他们是怎么抵达卧室的了：他们又小规模地角力了一次，为了谁在上方占据主导而争个不休。他们深深地陷入床垫，都已经半裸。Rust只穿着长裤，而Marty只剩下底裤。他根本记不得长裤是怎么被脱掉的。可能是在客厅和床垫之间的什么地方。他不在乎。  
    他试着解开对方的皮带，却因为酒醉而迟钝得难以想象。简直是个缺乏经验的年轻小鬼在胡乱摆弄皮带，他不得不强忍住笑意。这荒唐极了，但也是目前为止最棒的经历。眼下……他试着不要分心。留在此刻，他提醒自己。此刻。  
    他终于搞定了Rust的长裤，注意到搭档在下方微微的颤抖，一阵快感划过他的脊柱。Marty已经硬了，方才小规模的缠斗，还有Rust意外热情的吻和抓握都让他难以自制。对方把他拉低，轻声在耳边低语着什么。脖颈上的温暖气息让他战栗不已。他的双手漫游在Rust的全身，细碎的亲吻、吮吸、啃咬随之落在属于Rust Cohle的皮肤之上。Rust低低地呻吟着。  
    他一把拉下了对方的底裤，随手丢在床垫下。Rust喉间逸出的声音喑哑而带着惊讶——Marty含住了他的性器，用舌尖舔过顶端，轻柔地吮吸着。他听着搭档制造出的声响，试着发掘最能引起对方反应的节奏。Rust的臀在床垫上摩擦，试着跟住Marty的节奏来回移动。没过多久，节奏顺畅起来，除了Rust低沉的声响，Marty再无法注意其他。  
    紧接着，Rust呼吸突然一滞，肌肉绷紧，一切在瞬间结束。Marty吞咽着，两人都喘息不已。房间已经全黑，Marty只能依靠听觉与感官判断：对方的呼吸、他自己的性器疼痛地摩擦着裤子的布料。不确定接下来会发生什么，他颓然地和Rust一起倒进床垫。  
    在Marty开口说出什么蠢话前，Rust靠向他，咬住了他的脖子。单手抓住Marty的头发，Rust的另一只手移到他的前胸，缓慢地抚摸着，像是在重游一条旧径。Marty在Rust的手伸进底裤时屏住呼吸，对方冰冷的手指抓住他的性器。  
    几秒内，他不知道自己是否喜欢这个，但是Rust的啃咬逐渐变得粗暴起来，向他的周身送去美妙的快感。他听见心脏在胸中有力地搏动着，脉搏一路升高，臀部也随着Rust的手不断耸动。他也发出低沉的呻吟，在搭档深色的发间喃喃低语。Rust执着地在Marty的肩颈留下深色的痕迹。Marty感到高潮在体内越堆越高，他希望这亲密到脆弱的瞬间可以永远停驻。然而此刻即使没有搭档惯常的提醒，他也知道没有什么是永恒的，过去的记忆必定会随着该死的时间日渐消退。他的四肢因高潮而发软。他只能躺在那儿，喘着气，看着Rust拿着不知怎么从黑暗中找回的底裤清理自己。  
    没过多久，Marty便沉入了无梦的睡眠，意识远去之前，他听见Rust轻声说：“我以为我会失去你。再一次失去你。”  
    再一次。  
    _再一次。_  
  
  
END  
  
  
注：scio me nihil scire. 拉丁文：“我只知道我一无所知。”

 

 

 

 


End file.
